La Monnaie
by Kaneko Etsioay
Summary: Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus pire que d'être bloqué dans chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses décisions ou chacun de ses espoirs ? Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune employeur compétent, apprendra à ses dépends que les hommes les plus proches ne sont pas aussi bons qu'il le croit. [SasuNaru]


**Résumé entier :** Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus pire que d'être bloqué dans chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses décisions ou chacun de ses espoirs ? Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune employeur compétent, apprendra à ses dépends que les hommes les plus proches ne sont pas aussi bons qu'il le croit. Comment pourra t-il gérer ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Comment pourra t-il réclamer justice ? Il s'acharnera au mieux jusqu'à finir par faner...

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ :** **Scènes d'agressions sexuelles EXPLICITES**.

Pas de Death, pas de viol explicite, des scènes d'agressions uniquement et ce, dans le réalisme le plus concret que j'ai pu.

* * *

**~ One Shot — La Monnaie ~**

— Sir ? Are you okay ?

Naruto, un homme d'affaires d'origine étrangère, vit un homme mal en point contre l'un des murs de Tokyo. Personne ne semblait y prêter attention mais pourtant, on pouvait l'entendre chanter en anglais. Un anglais parfait pour une chanson inconnue. Sûrement une invention, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un sans-abris dans ce pays. C'est pourquoi le blond, dans toute sa sympathie et sa bonté acquises, paraissait inquiet face à cet homme étalé au sol, les yeux ouverts. Mais surtout, il était curieux. Le brun, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. D'une voix hautaine, il cracha à l'étranger de lui ficher la paix. Le blond fut surpris. Ce pauvre homme parlait étrangement bien l'anglais, usant d'un bon accent.  
Devant la persistance du blond, l'homme à terre perdait patience. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il voulait être seul. Tuant du regard le sol, ou plutôt les pieds de l'étranger, il cracha :

— Dégagez. Vous gênez ma tranquillité, abruti de blond.

Naruto avait mal entendu ou bien... ? Non. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'énerver envers un sans-abris et ce, même s'il bouillonnait déjà intérieurement. Il ferma alors les yeux, inspirant profondément pour se remettre « sur le chemin de la raison » comme il le disait.  
Pendant sa méditation, le brun s'était remis à fredonner, sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Il chantonnait juste pour se détendre, comme isolé du monde extérieur. Mais c'était sans compter sur cet étranger pénible pour tout briser. D'ailleurs, sa langue anglaise commençait à réellement agacer le brun.

— Vous chantez bien, le complimenta-t-il.

Le brun tiqua, agacé que sa tranquillité soit ainsi empiétée. Cet étranger ne comptait pas le laisser en paix. En effet, il ne semblait pas prêt de bouger d'un pouce et ce qui dérangeait le plus le brun était justement qu'il reste debout, là, tout près de lui.  
A ses côtés, le blond réfléchissait, se posant quelques questions. Peut-être paraîtrait-il trop simplet, mais la seule chose qui le surprenait dans toute cette situation fut que le brun savait parler anglais. Après réflexion, le blond leva alors un sourcil. Pourquoi n'en faisait-il pas son métier au lieu de camper les murs de Tokyo ? D'une idée subite, Naruto se précipita sur son sac.

— Attendez, imposa Naruto tandis qu'il ouvrait son sac.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le brun allait partir de son « logis ». Personne ne l'attendait ailleurs.

— Tenez.

Le blond lui tendit un billet de cinq cents euros. L'autre loucha dessus, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Le blond lui retendit le billet, insistant. Alors il leva les yeux vers lui, captura son regard océan malicieux et sans un mot, prit le billet. Devant le regard perplexe du brun, le blond poursuivit, l'air de rien.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé, mais vous avez du potentiel en anglais, ria-t-il presque. Certes, vous ne m'avez adressé que des insultes mais faites-moi plaisir. Achetez-vous une petite chambre d'appartement pour un mois, mangez et devenez traducteur japonais.  
— Je ne suis pas japonais.  
**—** Ah ?  
— Pur Coréen du Nord.  
**—** Ah... Peu importe. L'anglais n'est-elle pas l'une de vos langues natales ?

Il répondit d'un petit «_ Hn_ » vraiment forcé.

— Alors devenez traducteur ! Faites bon usage de mon précieux billet et peut-être qu'un jour, on se reverra ! Je suis pressé, j'ai un rendez-vous. Mais j'espère que vous–  
— Alors fermez-la. Et partez.

Naruto voulut répliquer face à cette deuxième pique mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui donna un coup de pied qui lui atterrit quelque part sur la jambe. Le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise et le fusilla du regard. Il partit en ronchonnant, se demandant si tout ça avait été une bonne idée. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais c'était le premier sans-abris qu'il voyait en plein Tokyo avec de telles capacités dont il ne faisait même pas usage. Soudain, il se souvint du coup de pied du brun et jura... Si Naruto n'avait pas eu 22 ans, il se serait comporté comme un vrai gamin en lui rendant la pareille. Il soupira puis regarda les grands immeubles au loin. Il se disait que si son rendez-vous se passait mal, toute sa carrière allait tomber à l'eau.  
Sa boîte, qui était étrangère, l'avait forcé à rencontrer un investisseur japonais qui était prêt à verser une somme inconsidérable pour eux. A l'origine, Naruto n'était pas vraiment pour, mais cet homme avait un faible pour les occidentaux blonds aux yeux bleus. Et comble de chance, il correspondait parfaitement au profil, ce qui faisait de lui l'interlocuteur parfaitement désigné pour cet entretien. Le blond faisait d'une pierre deux coups, sans aucun grand effort financier pour le transport. Sans compter qu'il était aussi le plus charismatique et charmant blond aux yeux bleus de sa boîte. Il avait également énormément de potentiel donc davantage de chances d'obtenir ce contrat. C'est pourquoi son patron avait tout de suite pensé à lui et que le blond n'avait pas pu refuser cette mission.  
Cependant, depuis la veille, Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il souhaitait, et même priait, pour que cet homme ne soit pas un pervers. Sinon... il allait tout faire foirer.

****KE*L*SN****

— Monsieur... S'il vous plaît.

Naruto et l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer, étaient tous deux assis, à parler affaires sur un canapé.

— Monsieur.  
— Voyons, un peu de patience mon beau.

Naruto commençait vraiment à perdre contenance. Ce gros porc l'agaçait.  
Il était en effet tombé sur un vieux pervers. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un gros pervers hyper baraqué, le dépassant largement, lui, un occidental d'un mètre soixante-quinze. Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'être assis à ses côtés.  
Lorsque le gaillard serra avec envie et force l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le blond paniqua et sans réfléchir, réagit.

— Mais dégage ta putain de grosse main ! s'énerva-t-il en repoussant ladite grosse main.

_Merde_ pensa un instant le blond. Il se reprit bien vite en voyant le regard luisant de son futur investisseur. _Oh non_. _Non, non, non_ ! Ça l'avait excité.  
Instinctivement, et surtout alarmé, Naruto se précipita pour se lever, espérant être hors d'atteinte, mais l'homme le retint par le bras et avec force, le fit basculer sur le canapé. Étalé dessus, l'autre se mit à quatre pattes sur Naruto. Ce dernier, totalement paniqué, le cœur battant à tout rompre, chercha désespérément une issue à cette situation incontrôlable. S'il bougeait, l'autre le coincerait un peu plus, l'emprisonnant davantage. Le cerveau du blond fonctionnait à toute allure. Complètement dans sa bulle, il n'entendait pas son agresseur. Le baraqué s'approcha alors au plus près, non seulement pour éviter une quelconque fuite mais surtout pour sentir le blond et capter son attention.

— Fais bien attention, lui murmura-t-il. Tu ne veux pas perdre le contrat, huh ?

Le blond avala de travers, dégoûté. Il ne répondit pas et attendit la suite. Il voulait uniquement partir d'ici.  
L'autre s'approcha de son cou et le renifla. Naruto, complètement écœuré, lui poussa doucement la tête, ne voulant faire aucun geste brusque pour le moment. L'autre, agacé, lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le lui maintint au-dessus de la tête. D'un élan de panique, le blond essaya de le dégager avec son autre main, apeuré à l'idée de perdre un de ses moyens de fuite. Il n'y arriva pas et le patron lui emprisonna son second poignet. Son souffle s'accéléra, effrayé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse. Lui qui faisait de la boxe, il savait facilement se défendre. Seulement, ils étaient classés par catégorie en fonction de leur poids et là, la différence entre eux était plus qu'évidente. Le blond essayait de se convaincre que peu importe le poids, ses coups l'atteindraient quand même. Il vacillerait forcément un petit peu. Il l'espérait tellement. Peut-être un bon crochet du droit à la tempe ? Au menton ?  
Ce fut lorsque l'homme lui attrapa le visage que Naruto se réveilla enfin. Sa respiration redevint plus rapide, refaisant surface dans la réalité. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud et lent de l'autre, le blond eut un haut-le-cœur. Avant de hurler par simple désespoir, il voulut dégager son visage mais l'autre le retenait fermement. C'est d'un regard noir, plein de volonté, qu'il s'écria :

— Putain d'asiat' ! Lâche-moi merde !

« L'asiat' » en question sourit et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Naruto tenta encore de bouger sa tête mais l'autre le lui retenait toujours fermement. Alors le blond, dans un éclat de lucidité, ne put faire qu'une seule chose : clore fermement ses lèvres. L'autre fit un petit rictus et s'approcha encore plus. Après s'être lapé les lèvres, il lécha très lentement et goulûment le menton du blond. Ce dernier tressaillit, à la limite du vomissement. L'investisseur continua vers le haut jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres du blond, ne manquant aucune parcelle de peau. Naruto se crispa. Le souffle erratique qu'il ne pouvait pas évacuer à cause de ses lèvres fermées, le faisait assez souffrir. L'autre, toujours à laper les lèvres du blond, avalant leur salive, alla jusqu'à se glisser entre elles avec force. Son estomac se serra. Naruto ne put retenir un bruit de haut-le-cœur et de petites perles au coin des yeux se formèrent.

Dégoûtant.

C'était absolument dégoûtant et effrayant. Il ne cessait de jurer tout plein de grossièretés dans sa tête, son cœur battant aussi vite qu'un moteur de kart et ses yeux devenant plus en plus flous. L'autre continuait à ventouser ses lèvres dans l'espoir que le blond ouvre enfin sa bouche. Il lui caressait même les dents. Naruto retint un hoquet de peur. Non seulement cet homme l'humiliait, lui, un homme hétéro qui avait toujours su se défendre, mais surtout, il était paniqué. Il avait peur. Si peur de ce qu'il pouvait suivre dans les prochaines minutes. Une petite larme glissa du coin de son œil paniqué. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à contrer cet homme, c'était effrayant à un point. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne souciait de rien. Il avait même aidé un asiatique. Un même asiatique qui était en train de le déshonorer à présent. Le même qui était absolument terrifiant.

Ce dernier le surplombait autant qu'il pouvait, le privant de sa liberté corporelle, le dominant avec fierté. La respiration du blond se faisait de plus en plus incontrôlable. L'autre le voulait, c'était clair. Et le pire était que plus Naruto résistait, plus l'homme s'excitait. C'était pourquoi, lorsque Naruto avait clôt fermement sa bouche après que l'homme ait essayé de s'introduire entre ses dents, l'homme avait senti un frisson de plaisir le parcourir. En bloquant sa langue, Naruto avait fait une énorme erreur car sans le vouloir, l'homme s'était senti électriser et davantage encouragé dans ses gestes.

L'homme, avec excitation et impatiente, se déboutonna rapidement en s'asseyant sur le torse du blond. Ce dernier comprit. Il voulait que Naruto le prenne en bouche. Une putain de fellation dégueulasse. Le blond ne put retenir son hoquet de panique et essaya par tous les moyens de se dégager. Lorsque l'information monta complètement au cerveau du blond, une deuxième larme coula de ses yeux paniqués, cherchant une solution, une issue. Il ventilait presque. Malgré ses lèvres fermées, il sentit une pression chaude sur celles-ci. Il ferma les yeux, une odeur de pisse lui venant aux narines. Une troisième larme, puis une quatrième larme coula. Il ne pouvait même plus inspirer. Le sexe dur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres dans un dernier hoquet de panique du blond.

****KE*L*SN****

_Quelques mois plus tard, dans un espace clos._

— Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez été victime d'agression sexuelle ?

Naruto parut soudainement très tendu. Il regardait tout sauf la psy et c'est d'une voix peu assurée qu'il se confia :

— C'est– C'est bien ça.  
— Je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez pu avoir peur de tout dévoiler. C'est bien de l'avoir fait. La peur est nécessaire, bien qu'elle soit désagréable.  
— Vous avez tout faux !

Le blond s'était redressé, les yeux alarmants.

— J'ai bien eu peur, mais c'était sur le coup de l'agression ! J'étais si paniqué d'être aussi impuissant. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé... Mais je n'avais pas peur d'en parler ! J'en avais juste tellement honte...

Il avait alors baissé le regard en se mordant de rage la lèvre inférieure.

— Me faire toutes ces choses horribles ! Je ne suis pas un jouet et encore moins une femme. Comment a-t-il pu oser me faire faire cette–

Il eut un haut-le-cœur, prêt à vomir, les yeux humides, comme lorsqu'on se retient de recracher son estomac. C'est une fois qu'il eut ravalé un semblant de bile, la main passée devant ses lèvres, qu'il reprit.

— C'était répugnant et tellement horrible. On ne fait pas ça à un homme merde ! C'est juste contre nature ! Je veux bien croire que les gays le fassent mais moi, je suis hétéro. Si j'avais su que l'homme possédait une telle carrure, j'aurais fait plus attention, merde ! C'est– J'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'on m'a fait. C'est comme piétiner le peu qu'on a en tant qu'être humain. Me faire toucher par un homme répugnant, avoir sucé une bite dégueulasse contre mon gré... C'est–, s'étrangla-t-il. C'est juste, inhumain, dit-il en approchant une main tremblante contre ses lèvres. Je– Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je revois sans cesse cet homme. Dans la rue, je m'imagine qu'il me poursuit pour finir ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire. Et pourtant, je me dis que je saurais me défendre. Mais si cela se passe comme la dernière fois. Qu'il m'écrase de toutes ses forces, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Je comprends tout à fait ce que ressentent la plupart des femmes. Je– C'est– Enfin, c'est... tétanisant et misérable à la fois...Comment– Comment a-t-il pu me faire ce... C'est–

La psychologue lui prit alors la main.  
On lui avait donné une femme psy et il en était bien rassuré. Elle lui paraissait calme et chaleureuse et il préférait une présence féminine désormais, ce dont il avait absolument besoin.

— Calmez-vous Monsieur. Dîtes-moi, vous sentez-vous capable de me décrire en détails ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider au mieux. Votre fierté a été sacrément souillée, votre honneur d'homme aussi. Je comprends tout à fait que ce soit difficile de tout me raconter, mais s'il vous plaît, faites de votre mieux. Après quoi, on en discutera mais vous allez devoir mettre ces gens en procès. J'ai un très bon ami avocat. Je suis prête à lui demander de l'aide. Vous êtes le premier homme qui me dévoile un tel secret. Je suis entièrement de votre côté, lui sourit-elle.

Naruto essaya de lui rendre mais il ne réussit qu'à faire un sourire forcé. Il lui répondit tout de même un petit « D'accord » avant d'inspirer fortement et de s'exprimer lentement.

— Je suis entré dans son bureau. Lui, il était déjà assis sur le canapé. Il m'a alors fait signe de venir et après de brèves salutations, il m'a demandé de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je sentais déjà que c'était une situation anormale. On aurait dû être séparé par un bureau. Je l'ai aussi vu dans son regard. Alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mal le regarder sans pour autant l'offenser. Comprenez... J'étais là pour... être sûr d'obtenir un lourd contrat. Ouais...

Elle acquiesça, comme à chaque fois qu'il disait une phrase.

— Lorsqu'il m'a demandé d'argumenter ma proposition, il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me suis de suite arrêté en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. C'était juste le début, alors je n'avais aucune raison de me montrer violent et je ne tenais pas à perdre ce contrat. Sous le coup de la surprise, je n'ai donc pas réagi physiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à me caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Il se crispa un peu.

— Je lui ai donc demandé gentiment d'arrêter avec un « Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. ». Seulement, il continuait ses malaxions jusqu'à le faire fortement sur la partie intérieure de ma cuisse, reliée à mon entrejambe. C'est là que j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai jarté sa main en lui criant « Mais dégage ta putain de grosse main ! ».

Naruto serra son jeans fortement.

— J'ai– J'ai donc voulu m'échapper mais ce gros porc m'a attrapé et plaqué au canapé. Il s'est alors étalé sur moi en maintenant mes épaules. Il– Il avait tellement de force. Et il ne faisait que me sentir.

Il déglutit, le cœur battant un peu plus vite et le souffle déjà déstabilisé.

— J'ai essayé de l'écarter mais il m'a bloqué les poignets. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réellement senti en danger. Après m'avoir encore reniflé, il m'a menacé de nuire au contrat si je continuais. Sincèrement... Je– Je ne voulais pas avoir le contrat avec de tels actes. Mais sur le coup, je ne me sentais pas capable de lui répondre. En le sentant se rapprocher près de mon visage, j'ai instinctivement serré mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre...

Naruto serra de plus en plus fort son jeans. Il commençait à paniquer, avalant du mieux qu'il pouvait son reste de salive, se rappelant toute l'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti.

— Il me maintenait si fort... Tous mes entraînements n'auraient servi à rien. C'est alors qu'il me– qu'il m'a léché du menton à mes lèvres, grimaça-t-il écœuré. Il a–

Il avala très difficilement, faisant une petite pause.

— Il a continué à me laper les lèvres jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Il attendit un peu, ne voulant pas en dire plus, mais le souvenir était encore trop présent. La pression sur sa main le fit reprendre contenance et il changea un peu de sujet, les yeux brillants.

— Lorsqu'il m'a regardé après, j'ai compris que chaque résistance de ma part l'excitait. C'était tellement dégueulasse...

Le blond n'arrivait plus à serrer son jeans. Il s'était rappelé le contact de sa langue chaude contre ses dents, contre ses gencives. La psy pouvait sentir sa main trembloter. L'autre l'était également.  
Il ferma ses yeux un peu humides, inspirant longuement, et les sourcils froncés, il poursuivit.

— Sans le vouloir, j'ai encore plus serré mes lèvres et il a dû le sentir. C'est pourquoi il s'est... directement assis sur mon torse, complètement excité, en maintenant toujours mes poignets d'une main et en se déboutonnant le pantalon de l'autre, raconta-t-il en avalant avec peine, la respiration difficile. La vue était encore plus terrifiante. Je– Je me sentais déjà souillé. Rien que le fait qu'il se déshabille devant moi, c'était si paniquant ! Dès qu'il a sorti sa trompe dégueulasse, j'ai fermé les yeux mais je sentais cette odeur infecte et je sentais aussi son poids sur mon torse. C'était ignoble, je–, s'étrangla-t-il en mettant rapidement une main tremblotante devant ses lèvres.

Elle lui attrapa alors son autre main valide et dans son regard, lui certifia qu'elle était avec lui.

— Il m'a bouché le nez. J'ai alors directement ouvert les yeux et la bouche pour répliquer. Seulement il en a profité pour m'enfoncer son truc dans la bouche.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux désormais et parlait d'une voix totalement étranglée. La femme ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa main.

— Il m'a–, souffla-t-il, il m'a ensuite attrapé le crâne pour– pour bouger...

Il la regarda de ses yeux humides, le teint assez livide et les lèvres crispées.

— Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Je– Je ne veux pas plus détailler...

Elle hocha la tête par deux fois. Il souffla à nouveau fortement, tentant d'évacuer sa tension, puis avala.

— C'était le moment le plus répugnant de mon existence. Il m'a mis en garde de ne pas le mordre si je ne voulais pas que ce soit pire... Mais son truc tapait jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour essayer de chasser tout ça.

— Chaque coup me donnait envie de vomir. Mais il me maintenait si fort que je ne pouvais pas m'en écarter. Tout ça me donnait affreusement mal à la tête et à la gorge. Ses coups de butoir devenaient si violent qu'il a fini par se vider jusque dans ma trachée. J'n'ai pas pu recracher.

Il fit une petite pause en amenant sa main libre sur sa gorge. Sa respiration redoubla. Avant de reprendre, il prit d'une main tremblotante le verre d'eau à côté. Il le but cul-sec.

— Il a fait un bruit dégueulasse de rassasiement. Et je– je croyais que c'était réellement fini jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne un peu, me maintenant toujours, tandis qu'il me déboutonnait le bas. J'ai essayé de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais ça ne lui faisait rien.

Il serra ses mains et elle put clairement le sentir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Lorsqu'il voulut parler, un simple son en sortit, étouffant un bruit de panique. Il avala alors, comme étranglé, et d'une lèvre tremblotante, il reprit :

— Il– Il m'a–

Il ravala et souffla longuement.

— Il m'a introduit directement deux doigts. J'ai crié en essayant d'étouffer au maximum ma voix. Et là, je pouvais dire que j'étais plus que paniqué. Je n'arrivais à plus rien d'autre que de vouloir contrôler mon souffle et mes larmes. Ma voix aussi. Je ne sentais plus que– plus que la sensation d'un énorme ver qui s'infiltrait avec brutalité dans mon cul. J'étais tellement alarmé. Mais mes jambes ne bougeaient plus. Plus rien ne bougeait, ça me faisait trop mal. J'avais... peur.

Il souffla, tremblant. Il se rappelait exactement dans quelle détresse il avait été. Il avait pleuré même. Le souffle saccadé, ne croyant pas ce qu'il se produisait. Et pourtant, il ressentait encore parfaitement les à-coups des doigts de l'homme. Il entendait même ses bruits roques de rassasiement. Il savait que l'homme s'excitait encore plus.  
Après une inspiration secouée de courts spasmes, il reprit.

— Au moment où il a commencé à faire de grands ciseaux avec ses doigts, les enfonçant plus, sa secrétaire est rentrée, alertée par mes cris.

Il souffla un peu.

— Dès qu'elle nous a vu, elle est restée plantée devant la porte. Elle avait l'air habituée à ce genre de scènes mais pas à ce que je sois non-consentant. Il m'a alors retiré directement ses doigts et s'est soulevé un peu de moi.

Il regarda sa psy droit dans les yeux, les siens brillants.

— Je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir que je l'ai poussé avec force. Je me suis directement enfui, me retenant le pantalon. Tout le monde a dû remarquer mon air paniqué et mon visage rougi par les larmes. J'ai foncé jusque dans ma voiture et j'ai attendu un bon moment avant que mes mains ne tremblent plus. Mon cœur n'en pouvait plus. J'entendais plus que son tambourinement contre mes tempes.

Il expira un bon coup, comme s'il venait de tout vivre. Sous la tension, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya de suite, le regard fuyant, et reprit.

— Dès que ça s'est atténué, j'ai direct pris le volant.

Elle serra encore une fois sa main. Elle sentait que son récit prenait fin. Elle avait eu la gorge serrée tout le long. Le regardant d'un air compatissant et lui souriant, elle toussota un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix et avala sa salive.

— Bien. Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes un homme courageux.  
— Je– En fait. Ce n'est pas tout.

Il regarda son pantalon.

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Il regarda alors ses pieds et essaya de retirer sa main dans l'espoir de paraître moins honteux. Sauf qu'elle le tenait fermement et Naruto avait besoin d'un soutien. Il souffla, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour encore fixer son pantalon. Elle attendit un petit moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

— Je l'ai raconté un peu trop vite, mais lorsque sa secrétaire est rentrée, il m'a remercié. Après ça, j'ai– j'ai vomi, régurgitant par la suite sa semence. Pendant tout ce temps, il m'a dit que j'avais été un très bon cadeau et qu'il en ferait part à mon... patron.

Il attendit un petit moment. Il ne voulait pas voir tout de suite la réaction de sa psy. Après quelques secondes de répit, il osa relever le regard et il se sentit alors très mal. Tandis que lui était abattu, le teint livide, elle, paraissait extrêmement choquée, le regard totalement bouleversé. Elle eut du mal à dire ces quelques mots. Elle déglutit fortement avant.

— Vous– Monsieur Uzumaki, vous ? Vous avez servi de monnaie d'échange ?

Il hocha la tête, les lèvres crispées et le nez lui piquant. S'il parlait là maintenant, il allait réellement fondre en larmes.

— Sans votre consentement, votre patron vous a carrément vendu ?!

Il hocha encore la tête, regardant cette fois-ci ses pieds et se retenant au mieux.

— Mais c'est ignoble ! Vous étiez carrément « le cadeau » de transaction pour obtenir le contrat ! Vous–

Il voulut sourire mais ne parvint qu'à former une énorme grimace de honte. Une autre larme coula, il l'essuya et souffla mais cela ne fit qu'en retomber une autre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se tut, lui prenant les deux mains par la suite et s'excusant. Naruto secoua la tête, signe qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces enculés, et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Il ne voulait pas la regarder car il savait qu'au moment où il le ferait, toutes les autres larmes qu'il retenait aller noyer son visage. Il avait été paniqué, mais là, il était complètement bouleversé. Garder le secret était dur, le révéler était une épreuve insurmontable. Quelqu'un savait désormais, il n'était plus seul. Mais il avait honte. Sa gorge restait nouée de honte.

— Soyez en sûr, nous les porterons jusqu'en justice. Je vous le promets.

Il leva alors le regard lentement et à la place d'une grimace, il réussit à sourire faiblement, les lèvres tremblantes.

— Merci...

Cette Hyuga était une bonne psy.

****KE*L*SN****

— L'audience est levée, annonça le juge un peu honteux.

Il y eut du grabuge dans les rangs. Tandis qu'un homme bien baraqué possédait un sourire triomphant, un homme blond était resté sur son banc, le regard anéanti. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, refusant ce que venait de dire le juge. Il la prit ensuite entre ses mains et ne put étouffer un cri de douleur.

— Monsieur Uzumaki ? l'interpella son avocat. Il faut y aller...

Le blond ne bougea pas, la tête toujours entre ses mains. Son avocat le redressa un peu et il leva la tête vers lui. Il le regarda de ses yeux vides. Juste derrière, une silhouette d'homme passa. Il regarda alors ce juge. Ce dernier d'une prestance incroyable baissa immédiatement le regard après avoir rencontré le sien. Naruto fronça les sourcils.  
Il venait de perdre son procès. Celui où il comptait anéantir celui qui l'avait agressé ainsi que son patron qui l'avait vendu. L'homme baraqué avait payé le juge, il en était sûr. Cet homme était pire que la mafia. Et s'il l'était, il pouvait clairement s'inquiéter pour son avenir.  
Il se sentit soudain soulever, son avocat l'aidant à se relever. Il le regarda faire, anéanti.

— Merci... Nara.

Avec cet avocat aussi compétent à ses côtés, Naruto était pourtant sûr de gagner. Cet homme lui avait largement montré qu'il savait vraiment bien argumenter et surtout, qu'il avait un réel sens de la justice. Il savait exactement où pointer et savait dénoncer ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait dû gagner ce procès mais ses questions n'avaient même pas été relevées correctement. Lorsque c'était le cas, ce n'était que de faux arguments. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils perdu ? Pour de l'argent. Encore une fois.

— Monsieur Uzumaki ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux, attendant la suite. Son avocat avait bien du mal à soutenir son regard si brisé. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il voulut parler, il soupira en se grattant la tête.

— Faites attention s'il vous plaît. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité. Vous devriez engager quelqu'un. A coup sûr, cet homme va vous fermer les portes du monde du travail. Toutes. S'il a pu influencer ce juge que je connais pourtant bien, c'est qu'il doit être très fort.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Je pense que–

Shikamaru Nara le maintint par les épaules, très fermement et d'un regard qui se voulait bienveillant. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais une certaine complicité s'était déjà installée entre eux.

— Je suis sérieux. Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Dès que vous franchirez ses portes, votre patron vous licenciera et cet homme jouera de son influence sur tous les domaines qu'il pourra.

Naruto le regarda, un peu alarmé pour le coup.

— Mais alors, vous me proposez quoi ?  
— Quittez le pays.  
— Quoi ?!

Naruto s'était enfin réveillé. Que lui demandait-il ? Il avait déjà tout perdu. Il n'allait tout de même pas céder son quotidien pour cet homme répugnant ! Il en allait de sa fierté. Shikamaru soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Écoutez. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger à long terme. Je veux bien le faire jusqu'à ce que vous partiez du Japon.  
— Mais enfin ! Pour aller où ? Je vis ici depuis si longtemps... Je n'ai plus aucun repère.

Après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas, Shikamaru le taquina un peu, détendant l'atmosphère.

— Je crois bien que... vous n'êtes pas totalement asiatique. Je suppose que l'un de vos parents ou vos parents ne l'étaient pas. Retournez donc dans votre pays d'origine. Lequel était-il ?  
— Eh bien je... je crois que mon père était anglais.  
— Très bien. Retournez à Londres dans ce cas.

Après hésitation, Naruto se gratta nerveusement la nuque puis acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et il avait confiance en cet avocat. Il était réellement performant. A ce propos, Madame Hyuga ne lui avait pas menti. Il lui sourit faiblement puis partit.

****KE*L*SN****

Malheureusement, même à Londres, cet homme le suivit. Shikamaru fit du mieux qu'il put pour le protéger, mais très vite, il fut muté en Corée du Nord, auprès d'un des amis proches de l'homme influent. Toute sa liberté devint donc limitée.  
Une fois l'avocat écarté, l'agresseur et l'ex-patron purent en finir avec Naruto. Le premier voulut carrément finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais son ex-patron ne tenait pas à assister à ce genre de choses. L'autre lui avait donc dit qu'il n'avait qu'à partir, il en finirait lui seul, mais l'ex-patron tenait aussi à se venger de cette mise en procès. Ils durent se mettre d'accord et après d'autres attouchements plus approfondis et forcés de la part de l'agresseur, ils finalisèrent, l'autre à peu près rassasié. Ils l'anéantirent psychologiquement en lui fermant chaque porte qui s'ouvrait à lui. Que ce soit un logement, un travail, la restauration ou encore sa liberté de déplacement. Naruto fut détruit, anéanti.  
Mais il lutta. Il tenait encore un peu à la vie. Après tout, c'était une des nombreuses valeurs que son tuteur lui avait apprise. Il lui avait juré de vivre, qu'importe l'obstacle. Qu'il soit violé ou séquestré. Il se battrait. Quitte à perdre encore plus de sa fierté et quitte à se reposer sur les autres. Il allait survivre.

****KE*L*SN****

Cette période était désormais résolue. Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser ainsi. Il se laissait partir, bien trop lasse de son quotidien inutile en ville. Il n'avait même pas le droit de la quitter. Que pouvait-il y gagner ?

Cependant, un an plus tard, le long d'une large rue de Londres, un grand brun, assez classe, se baladait les mains dans les poches. Au détour d'une rue qui l'emmenait à son futur emploi, il vit un sans-abris vêtu d'une couverture au bord d'un mur. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, habitué à ce genre de cas, jusqu'à ce que le sans-abris bouge un peu, faisant retomber un bout de sa couverture. Il aperçut alors une touffe blonde.  
Depuis un certain jour, il s'arrêtait à chaque blond qu'il croisait. Intrigué et ayant un peu de temps, il s'avança vers lui. Au même moment, au loin, il vit un homme à forte carrure arriver vers le blond. Il vit ce dernier se raidir tandis qu'il n'avait même pas regardé la personne qui s'approchait. Cette dernière se pencha vers le blond et voulut lui prendre le menton sauf qu'il lui repoussa violemment la main et lui cracha des insultes. Sans attendre, le brun se mit à accourir vers le blond. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement, l'homme à la forte carrure entendit le brun lui dire que la police arrivait et sans chercher plus loin que ça, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce que le blond s'était fait accoster dans un but salasse ou bien le connaissait-il ?

Arrivé à côté du blond, reprenant son souffle, le cœur battant après cette petite course de dix mètres, le brun tressauta un peu lorsque le sans-abris se redressa contre le mur, toujours assis, de façon à avoir une meilleure position. Les yeux clos, on pourrait dire qu'il paraissait paisible si la scène précédente n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais on aurait plutôt dit qu'il essayait de tout chasser, s'enfermant dans le noir. Le brun vit qu'il essayait de réguler son souffle. Il avait eu raison, cet homme lui voulait du mal.

— Monsieur ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se sentait vide et ne trouvait même pas de raisons quant à ouvrir ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire là maintenant, c'était oublier le toucher de l'homme précédemment. Il avait failli avoir une crise de panique. Depuis dix mois, chaque présence humaine un peu trop encombrante ou chaque contact le faisait paniquer. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que ça cesse. Qu'importe comment. Il voulait juste...

— Monsieur, vous êtes en forme ?

Question idiote. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre pour la seconde fois. Il sentait l'air frais du matin lui caresser la joue. Ça, c'était plaisant. Le silence revenu, il entendait seulement le son des engins à moteur. Dans un noir absolu, les paupières closes, il se permit de rêver à un autre monde, voulant oublier l'actuel. Ouais. Un monde où il y aurait des nouilles à la place de l'herbe, de la sauce à la place des rivières et des asiatiques partout à la place des roches. Il se crispa. Des asiatiques ? Il fronça les sourcils, voulant absolument les faire partir de ce merveilleux monde. _Non, non. Foutez-moi la–_

— Monsieur ?

Le blond grogna. D'accord, il l'avait sauvé de cet homme, certes, il le coupait en plus de son rêve immonde, mais il ne voulait entendre personne. Vraiment personne. D'ailleurs, il n'était toujours pas parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là encore ? Il était venu le harceler lui aussi ? On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Qu'il puisse crever tout seul, sans que personne ne le sache ! Qu'il puisse rêver de ce qu'il veut !

— Vous savez, vous devr–

Il voulait le conseiller en plus ?

— Putain la ferme.  
— Ah, vous pouvez parler.  
— Laisse-moi dormir. Connard sans cervelle.

Le blond sentait sa présence maintenant. Il frissonna. Il l'imaginait debout, devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il crispa ses mains, mal à l'aise, et remonta sa couverture jusque derrière son crâne. Il voulait se cacher. Être transparent aux yeux de tous. Un simple regard sur sa personne le faisait frissonner ou le rendait nauséeux. Il était dégoûté des gens.  
Le brun, jusqu'alors très calme, ne cessait de se poser des questions. D'un naturel absolument pas curieux, il s'étonnait, voire se surprenait, mais bizarrement, son cœur s'était un peu accéléré depuis que le blond avait ouvert la bouche. Cette voix lui était familière. Du moins, il l'espérait. Au point qu'il voulait en avoir le cœur net. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié à propos de cet inconnu blond, c'était ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux océan. Alors en s'accroupissant avec souplesse, il le scruta. Caché derrière sa couverture, il lui faisait pitié. Il reprit d'une voix forte.

— Ouvrez les yeux.

Naruto sursauta mais ne fit rien. On lui avait parlé. Encore. Pourquoi l'embêtait-il ? Qu'on le laisse tranquille à vivre ses derniers instants. Il n'avait rien demandé lui. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Lui aussi en avait après sa peau ? Ou bien, il croyait que c'était une pute ? Non, non, non, il était rien de tout ça. Il serra alors fermement sa couverture et regroupa encore plus près ses jambes près de son torse. _Va-t'en_, espérait-il. _Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en !_  
Seulement le brun n'avait jamais été un fin patient, ni un fin parleur, ni même un bon décodeur humain. C'est pourquoi, en soufflant et sans aucun tact, il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ses futurs propos, question d'habitude. D'un geste las dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit donc la bouche.

— Monsieur, ouvrez-moi ces yeux maintenant.

Le blond sursauta encore. Mais cette fois-ci, d'agacement. Il était peut-être effrayé mais avait toujours un peu gardé de son tempérament impulsif. Il jura une chose incompréhensible avant de s'agiter un peu sous sa couette. Sauf qu'à côté de lui, le brun s'impatientait davantage. Il voulait vraiment voir ses yeux. Certes, il avait un peu de temps devant lui, mais sa curiosité n'en pouvait plus.

— Bon, ça ne vous tuera pas. Ouvrez-les !

Le blond se stoppa. Il souleva sa couverture et dans un élan de rage, le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui dévoilant toute sa rancune...

— Non mais ça va les ordres là ?! Casse-toi merde ! Putain de saleté de bourge dégueulasse !

... ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux océan. Ce fut la première fois que Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme le plus désintéressé du monde, eut un pincement au cœur. Il voulut lever sa main pour la poser contre la joue du blond, mais ce dernier paniqua, se collant encore plus contre le mur, les yeux choqués. Son souffle s'accéléra, comme celui d'une bête coincée dans une cage. Le brun fut surpris et se ravisa devant le visage paniqué du blond. Il se remit à scruter ses yeux. En un instant, il les avait reconnu, dépourvus de joie de vivre cette fois-ci. Oui, cet homme blond devant lui, son éternel sauveur, était pire que dans un état lamentable. Étrangement fin et plutôt sale, il paraissait complètement anéanti. Et il remarqua que c'était tant physiquement que mentalement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce réellement l'homme simplet et social qu'il avait vu ? Mais qui désormais, lui parlait le plus sèchement possible ? Il lui paraissait si détruit et apeuré... Pourquoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as jamais vu de pauvres comme moi, sale asiat' ?! avala avec difficulté le blond.

Il maudissait tous les asiatiques désormais. Il n'avait même plus la tête à distinguer le bon du mauvais. Pour lui, les asiatiques étaient tous des connards. Sans exception. Cette dernière année ne lui permettait plus de philosopher. Il n'était pas raciste. Il était juste effrayé et extrêmement seul. Comment pouvait-il mieux se protéger que ce qu'il ne faisait ? S'isoler du monde, les repousser, être indépendant de tout, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa survie.  
Seulement, Sasuke passa outre cette intervention. Il le fixait encore. Le blond détourna son regard, trop mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-il à la fin ? Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, serrant sa couverture. Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. _Qu'il dégage et loin._

— Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le blond ne comprit pas, clignant les yeux d'incompréhension. Le brun ne voulant apparemment pas poursuivre avant qu'il ne lui ait répondu, il eût extrêmement de mal à lui rétorquer ces deux petits mots.

— Et... alors ?

Sasuke se montrait aussi inquiet qu'impatient de se dévoiler. Face à cet homme blond, il perdait peu à peu ses mots, ne sachant comment l'aborder désormais. Lui qui était d'un habituel si fier. Il se demandait comment réagirait le blond s'il savait que Sasuke avait été lui-même un sans-abris ? Le dénoncerait-il aux médias, lui qui était maintenant l'homme d'affaires le plus réputé de son pays ? Il ne prit pas la peine de se questionner plus. Il devait tout à ce blond, surtout en le voyant ainsi, aussi effrayé et sans défense.

— On se connaît.

Le blond cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Sa tension précédente semblait s'être un peu apaisée devant les paroles incompréhensibles du brun.

— Non... je ne crois pas.  
— Je suis devenu traducteur grâce à vous.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Grâce à vos 500 euros.

Le blond ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il en avait marre. Il voulait juste que cet inconnu lui fiche la paix. A chacune de ses paroles, son cœur s'accélérait, sa peur d'être dupé, d'être utilisé, d'être en position de faiblesse prenant sans cesse le dessus. Il se crispa. Écoutant à moitié les paroles de l'inconnu qui semblait le connaître, il répondit sans réellement s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que...

— Comment j'aurais pu te donner 500 euros ? T'es bigleux ? Mais non, tu es tout simplement...

Sa voix se brisa. Après un petit instant de flottement, il regarda les jambes de l'inconnu.

— Tu es...

Il regarda le torse de l'inconnu cette fois-ci et s'étrangla dans ses paroles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, il s'était souvenu d'un billet de 500 euros qu'il gardait sur lui comme un porte-bonheur. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait donné à quelqu'un en lui souhaitant de réussir lui aussi. Il se souvenait également d'un regard glacial entièrement noir.  
D'un élan de courage, il leva doucement le regard, passant de son torse à son menton, puis à ses orbes. Il essaya, d'un air désespéré, de se souvenir de ces yeux ébènes. Était-ce bien lui ? Le sans-abris asiatique qu'il avait rencontré avant de tout perdre ? Un asiatique ? Un frisson le parcourut. Il baissa immédiatement le regard, ses sens aux aguets. C'était définitif, le blond souhaitait juste qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il le connaisse ou non. C'était un asiatique. Le même qui l'avait brisé. C'était un homme. Comme celui qui l'avait souillé.

— Tu n'es qu'un seul bourge. C'est impossible qu'on se connaisse. Maintenant, casse-toi.

Le brun soupira. Il avait compris et surtout vu dans son regard qu'il l'avait reconnu. Cet instant de flottement le trompait. Il mentait. C'est pourquoi, après avoir bien positionné son sac sur son épaule, il enleva d'un geste brusque la couverture du blond. Sa seule maison. Le blond paniqua. Il le regarda avec des yeux choqués, sa respiration s'accélérant, repartant à zéro. Il débita un flot de paroles sous la panique, complètement alarmé d'être privé de son seul repère.

— Non mais ça va pas ?! Mais casse-toi merde ! Fous moi la paix sale–

Il ne put en dire plus qu'il fut soulevé et maintenu dans des bras puissants. D'un coup, il se raidit. Il n'aimait plus qu'on le touche. Il ne le supportait plus. C'était au-delà des mots. Il préférait mourir plutôt qu'on ne le touche. Son cœur tambourinant, son souffle fusait aussi vite qu'une voiture de course. Au-delà de la panique, prenant son dernier courage à deux mains, il inspira à plein poumon pour hurler.

— CONNAAARD !

Il se débattit brutalement, poussant la tête de son assaillant aussi fort qu'il le put. Des larmes de peur au coin de ses yeux, il gigotait sans cesse son bassin et ses jambes jusqu'à les faire tomber tous les deux. Sasuke ne voulant pas le lâcher, l'entoura de ses bras. Il était désormais au-dessus d'un blond terrorisé, se cachant le visage comme pour se protéger. Il le poussait avec ses pieds, essayant même de lui donner des coups, mais son corps affaibli n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Sasuke put percevoir un hoquet de panique et sa respiration fortement saccadée. Il voulut vérifier en écartant l'un de ses bras mais le blond le repoussa violemment et lui balança successivement un coup de poing faiblard, le visage terrorisé.

— Ne me touche pas ! Putain, ne me touche PAS !

Le blond gigota férocement, le souffle trop rapide, sentant la crise arriver. Il voulait sortir de cette cage humaine. Il suffoquait. Totalement paniqué, comme une bête sauvage se faisant attraper, il ne put retenir une larme de rage couler doucement, tandis qu'il tentait vainement de se dégager.  
Après un plissement des yeux, Sasuke remarqua qu'un fluide brillant coulait doucement sur le bas de la joue du blond. Inquiet, il le relâcha légèrement puis mit ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête blonde, ne voulant pas le laisser partir pour autant. Il reprit un peu contenance pour ensuite lui demander.

— Quel est ton nom ?  
— La– La ferme.  
— Quel est ton nom ?  
— Mais putain ! cria le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux, terrorisé et tremblant.

Une seconde passa. Puis une autre. Le blond capta enfin le regard du brun. Neutre et inquiet à la fois, les yeux écarquillés à moitié. Il comprit, les yeux ébènes de Sasuke ne le trompaient pas. Il était sérieux. Il n'était pas là pour se moquer de son état de sans-abris ou encore pour le faire sien. Il était là pour une toute autre intention que le blond ne comprenait et n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
Il baissa les yeux et capitula pour cette fois, toujours tremblant et le souffle tiède.

— Naruto Uzumaki. C'est... mon nom.

Malgré le fait qu'il fut choqué par le comportement précédent du blond, Sasuke eut un petit sourire. Il scruta longuement Naruto, s'assurant de son état. Apparemment, il devait le prendre avec des pincettes s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuit. Dans un petit souffle de soulagement et d'un faible sourire, Sasuke parla.

— Très bien Naruto. Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le brun lui tendit la main en se redressant. Le blond la regarda sans expression. Il ne voulait pas de son aide mais surtout, il ne voulait aucun contact. Toujours en la fixant, il se demanda s'il devait suivre cet inconnu. Mais après tout, c'était bien le premier qui le traitait en être humain civilisé. Dans son regard, il n'y voyait aucune pitié, juste du soulagement et de la tristesse. Il se mit alors à scruter les yeux ébènes qui le fixaient. Devant le manque de réaction du blond, Sasuke, d'un petit mouvement de tête et de sourcils, lui intima de prendre sa main. Alors le blond se remit à zieuter cette main. Oui, il allait le suivre. Avec beaucoup de crainte mais il allait le faire, et sans cette fichue main tendue. Avec peine, il se releva seul, encore étourdi par l'altercation. Une fois entièrement debout, il tangua un peu, marchant d'un pas de bourré sur le côté. Le brun, par réflexe, mit de part et d'autre ses deux mains le long du corps du blond, sans pour autant le toucher. Il l'observa alors en restant à ses côtés, prêt à le soutenir si besoin est, mais n'en faisant pas plus. Il savait que le blond n'hésiterait pas à s'enfuir. Alors il considérait ce premier pas comme une occasion en or pour combler le vide qu'il ne savait pas définir depuis un an. Rien qu'en discutant avec lui, il avait ravivé une petite flamme éteinte.

Naruto, lui, ne pensait à rien. Il s'était juste dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et que si ce brun tentait quoi que ce soit d'étrange, rien ne pouvait être plus pire que ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était tout de même terrorisé au moindre contact, mais bizarrement, la voix de cet ancien sans-abris ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'il le pensait.

Le brun les amena à son hôtel. Tout le monde le regardait, surpris de voir à ses côtés un tel pouilleux. Le blond n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, habitué à ce genre de regard. Il était plutôt stressé par la suite des événements que par ces regards inutiles. Avalant durement sa salive, il suivait de près ce Sasuke, mais avec une distance de confort.  
Arrivés dans la suite du brun, Naruto remarqua l'immense espace de la pièce. Il vit ensuite tout l'immobilier qui devait coûter une fortune ainsi que toutes les babioles qui devaient sûrement n'être qu'en argent pur. D'abord vexé d'être amené dans ce genre d'endroit sans explication, il s'impatienta :

— Bon, si tu voulais me narguer, c'est fait. Je vois que tu t'en es bien sorti, c'est parfait...

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se dévêtit d'abord puis, après s'être assis dans son canapé avec aisance, il fit signe à Naruto de venir. Ce dernier le fit craintivement, les sourcils froncés, absolument sur la défensive. Que lui voulait-il ? Il comptait en faire sa pute ? Non, quand même pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer un peu plus tôt. Il n'oserait pas. Si ? Il regarda alors tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque accessoire bizarre mais, hormis des cigarettes, rien ne l'interpellait. Il avança prudemment, le cœur affolé, les mains peu assurées et moites. Le brun sourit alors sincèrement face à tant d'anxiétés. Il devait sauver son sauveur, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Il le devait. Et ce, même si celui-ci opposait toute résistance. Il saurait le raisonner. Et surtout, le secourir.  
Le fixant paisiblement dans les yeux, Sasuke se lança, impatient, devant le regard incrédule du blond.

— Naruto ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Bienvenue chez toi. Je te rends tes 500 euros, sourit-il.

**~ FIN ? ~**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :**

**• **Un grand merci à **Kyuu** pour m'avoir aidé longuement sur cet OS, ton soutien m'a été essentiel ahah ! Et également, un grand merci à** Naemir **qui a su distinguer ce qui n'allait pas. Vous êtes toujours aussi géniales !

**• **Le principal sujet de cet OS était de dénoncer toutes les magouilles qui se font dans le show business (politiques, commerciales...) à propos d'échanges de corps humain contre un contrat. A la base, j'avais entendu une prostituée qui témoignait avoir été elle-même un des cadeaux d'un politicien pour que celui-ci accepte ce qu'on lui avait proposé. Ça m'avait tellement énervé, que voilà...

**• **C'est également mon premier OS ! Et, comment dire, j'avais noté des **idées pour une suite** sauf que je trouvais cette fin vraiment pas mal. Malgré tout, si vous, vous pensez que cela mérite une suite, **je la ferais avec plaisir**.

**• **Le sujet vous a t-il touché ? J'espère que vous aurez pu lire malgré les scènes qu'il y avait.

**Un avis ? Je me nourris d'avis ahah ! ****Cawabunga pizza ! (J'ai faim et j'aime les ninjas, surtout les tortues).**

(Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je vous réponds sur mon profil).


End file.
